Enemy Mine
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Vampires and werewolves have always hated each other. Even after ten thousand years, they still can't agree with each other. However, their monarchies are looking to change that; by arranging a union between the princess of werewolves and prince of vampires. But with the extreme hatred between the two, how on Earth will they ever bring peace? *AU, Rating subject to change*
1. Fangs

_**Hey guys, hope you had a wonderful set of holidays. Since I've been stuck on both magnet and Database Horizon (damn you Writer's Block), I decided to kick off this last story for you all. If you want me to, I can publish the essay about the exposition, species background, and other things that will explain certain things that the story might not for you. I'll place it on my Fictionpress account if it's requested.  
>But guys! Do not, and I mean DO NOT, use my vampireswerewolves in your own story. I worked very hard to develop them and I will not let you use their concept whatsoever.  
>On another note, the rating is subject to change. Due to certain events, I might raise it to M, but again, nothing too graphic unless you really want it.<br>Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Have a happy 2015!**_

* * *

><p>"Nii-san!" Haruto's voice echoed through the halls of the manor. A blonde head poked out from a door in one of the hallways, the teen raising an eyebrow as he tried to find his younger brother running through the mansion. With how the mansion was built, it was a bit difficult, but Kaito managed to figure out a radius in which Haruto was, and the blonde exited the study to search for the boy. He encountered Haruto by the bedrooms in the hall of statues on the third floor.<p>

The little boy was frowning, massaging his cheeks every now and then as he looked up at Kaito. The prince leaned down and took Haruto into his arms. "What's the matter?" The blonde inquired, brushing aside some of the younger's blue hair.

"My teeth really hurt," Haruto murmured, resting his head on Kaito's shoulder. "I can't sleep with the pain, nii-san."

Kaito rubbed Haruto's back gently. With the boy being at this age, he would begin experience problems such as this. The blonde frowned slightly, thinking over the fact that his baby brother was finally getting his fangs. The kid was growing up fast, and that was saying something considering the slow process of aging for vampires. "Haruto," Kaito began tiredly, wondering if his younger brother had even payed attention to the lessons their family tutor gave him once a week, "Your instincts are starting to awaken."

"Really?" Haruto questioned, sounding dejected at the thought. It was true; pureblood vampires didn't start desiring blood until their sixth year of life—which, for someone of the Tenjos' status, took thirty of Earth's revolutions to get to. "Nii-san..."

"I'll eventually teach you how to use your fangs, so don't fret too much over it." Kaito turned, looking at the window that was towards the end of the hall. "Hey, look. It's snowing."

Haruto shifted, lifting his head to gaze at the flakes that were slowly making their way down from the gray clouds above. Since the ice age had ended some nine thousand years ago, the planet's climate was now permanently cold, stuck at negative one degrees Celsius even after all the time that had passed. It was common for snow to be around, especially in the last month of the 'summer', when the temperatures lowered in preparation for winter. The little boy frowned, his upper jaw aching to the point where it felt like his bone was going to fracture; the thought of the snow made the pain worse.

"Nii-san, tell me a bedtime story." Haruto pressed his face into Kaito's neck, unhappy but wanting to hear about what his older brother had in that imagination of his. The elder brother sighed, but patted his younger brother's head and took the boy downstairs, to the second floor.

Haruto's room was large, but not nearly as large as the one he would get once he reached Kaito's age (which would be the approximate time that Kaito would take over the Tenjo estate, or at least, that's what Haruto figured). The blonde set his brother down in the king-sized bed, pulling the covers of the boy. Once Haruto was settled, the elder Tenjo brother climbed on top of the bed, lying next to the blue-haired kid.

"What do you want me to tell you this time around?" Kaito inquired. Haruto remained silent, playing with one of his stuffed animals lying all around the mattress.

"Um... how about the time you forced Ryouga to learn how to tree-hop?" the little boy asked. His golden eyes glowed in the thick blanket of darkness in the room.

Kaito smirked. "Really? That one?"

"Yep. Ryouga tells me all about how mean you were to him."

"Hey! I wasn't that mean."

"We'll see."

The blonde sighed heavily. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. You were just a baby at the time..."

* * *

><p><em>I sighed, glaring at Yuma and Ryouga as the two climbed up the pine tree towards me. Sure, they were younger, but biologically speaking we were the same age; that gave them no right not to know how to get up a tree slower than pureblood of their maturity. Yuma nearly fell down again, the fortieth time at least in the last ten minutes. Ryouga took a few moments, but soon he was on the limb beside me, wobbling precariously in his leather boots and staring at the ground many meters below.<em>

"_Are you sure about this, Kaito?" were the first words out of the blue-eyed vampire staring at me as he continued his fight for balance. "My tree-hopping skills aren't very good and you know that."_

"_Oh shut up," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "You're worse than a werewolf in the trees. And just about as cowardly as they are."_

_That offended him, and instantly he bared his fangs at me. I hissed back, and due to my status he backed down almost as fast as he had threatened me. I smirked, allowing my fangs to return to normal before looking for Yuma. He was on the limb below Ryouga and I, clinging to the tree's trunk like it was his last lifeline. _

"_Oi, Yuma!" I called, holding out a hand. "Don't be a girl and get up here."_

_He grabbed my arm, nearly yanking me off the tree limb, but I resisted and hoisted him up, almost knocking Ryouga into the air with Yuma. The youngest out of us three sighed heavily, dropping his head. A laugh caught in my throat; I wasn't going to laugh in front of these imbeciles that had decided to become my 'friends'. I stood, jumping over Yuma elegantly (can't exactly help my abilities) and going to where Ryouga clung, his eyes estimating how much distance we had to travel to get to the next stable pine branch._

"_How far do you think?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. _

_He sat up, clutching the snowy branch he was straddling. "I think about thirty meters, I'm not sure."_

"_Eh, easy." Without much effort, I launched myself forward, feeling the twin scars on my back split open and spill out a good amount of my blood to take on the shape of my wings. I glided quite easily through the cold night air before landing on a branch in the tree Ryouga had inspected. My two idiot friends looked at me, dumbfounded; it wasn't the first time they had seen my ability, since I had learned it during the summer, but no doubt it was a wonderful sight to see. I flapped the wings slightly, the blood making them solid rippling in the breeze._

"_Well? C'mon." I walked along the thick limb, allowing a small landing pad for the other two. For nearly three minutes I waited, and as I considered flying back to go and get them, Ryouga came crashing through the pine needles, sending pine cones scattering as he tried to control his gliding ability. He face-planted the trunk, falling to the branch below and moaning while holding his head. I rolled my eyes; his wings were, like mine, made of his own blood, but they were much smaller and had little in the way of lifting ability. _

"_For Christ's sakes Kaito," the fish-head began complaining, dusting snow off of his jacket and sending a glare up at me. "Why did you think this was a good idea?"_

"_You two are supposed to be my bodyguards in the future," I stated, leaning back against the tree. "I want to see how capable you are, and so far, it isn't good."_

"_You know what, go f—"_

_Yuma's yelling cut him off, and the young vampire came towards the tree, having taken off too early. The wind caught him at a bad angle and he flew sideways into the trunk, snapping something and falling through the branches until he stopped in a cluster of twigs and limbs knotted together. He groaned, flipping onto his back and gazing up at Ryouga and I. He smiled, as if he didn't just crash into the tree and had made a complete fool of himself._

"_You know, that was fun," Yuma said, sitting up and popping one of his vertebrae back into place; I heard the crack clear as day. "Let's do that some more."_

_I sighed, and Ryouga groaned in exasperation. "Can we please not do that again?" Ryouga pleaded. That statement of his made me smirk triumphantly, and before he could say any more, I dropped down to his branch and kicked him off of it. He screamed like a little girl before using his wings to stabilize himself. However, he rammed into yet another tree and this time plummeted to the ground. A plume of snow exploded into the air as he came down; Yuma laughed like a kid and fell off the nest he had landed in, plopping into the snow right beside Ryouga._

_I brought my hand to my face, but let a small chuckle pass from my mouth before gliding down to my friends. Yuma was rolling around in the snow, his wings making red stains in the white powder. Ryouga was just laying there, his body having made an imprint in the snow where he lay. His wings were nowhere in sight; the blood being used to create them must have run out and returned into his body. I rolled my eyes and the two, disintegrating my own set of flappers and crouching to poke Ryouga's thigh._

"_Oi, wake up." I poked him until I drew blood, which he squawked at (that's literally what he sounded like) and scrambled up to toss snow in my face. I dodged, directing the attack at Yuma, who ended up getting a load of snow on black leather pants. Yuma stuck out a hand and launched some snow at Ryouga, who then tossed a load at me. I jumped out of the way from the impending fight, watching as the banter between the two grew heated._

_Soon snow was flying left and right, and I managed to avoid a majority of it without my wings. I got hit a couple of times, but none to my, and I quote every female out there, 'beautiful, perfect face'. After a good half hour or so of using trees as shields and tossing projectiles at each other, we plopped on the frosty ground and looked at each other._

_Then laughter came boiling from us, which surprised my friends since this was the first time I'd ever laughed in front of them. But it was fun, being with these two, even though deep down, we all knew I would outlive them both._

* * *

><p>Haruto was out by the time Kaito had gotten to the end of his story. The blonde pressed his lips to his brother's forehead and left the room, quietly shutting the door. He backed away, staring at where he had just come from, considering his options. The blonde didn't want to accept the fact that his little brother, the child he had practically raised on his own, was becoming a true vampire. Kaito wished Haruto would stay the same forever without having to deal with maturing into a full pureblood. Eternal life without the problems of growing up was better than what the little boy would be going through in his next few years.<p>

"Kaito," a sweet voice called from down the hall. The blonde looked up, gazing over his shoulder to see his mother coming towards him, her long blue hair having been tied up into a tight bun, her dress dragging behind her. She looked serene, yet her eldest son could feel the power rolling off of her. Any regular vampire would bow before her just at the mere sight of her this way; purebloods, however, just gazed upon her as another one of themselves. Her abilities, though, were not rivaled at all within the small circle of pure lines.

"Mother, you're looking better today," Kaito said, turning to face her with a small smile. She was taller than him by a fair amount, but she was still small for their species.

"Indeed I am," she replied. "The treatments are working, for now, so I've been able to get out and about." A laugh came from her and she hid her mouth behind her hand. "Doctors won't be too happy about it, though."

The blonde sighed. "Oh, mom." Exasperated, he hugged her tightly, laughing with her because her humor was contagious. Her arms came around him, one of her hands patting his unusual hair. Mother and son stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the temporary contact they had before she was yanked away for business or treatment again.

"Anyway, Kaito," the female began after they managed to let go of each other, "Your father and I have been discussing your future, as well as the future of our bloodline."

_Oh, wonderful._ Kaito bit his lower lip, hating the subject that was on the horizon. His mother laughed at his typical teenage expression, the grimace that clearly showed how uncomfortable he was with the subject matter. She smiled at him, patting his head again. Even after a century, two decades, and seven years, he was still immature. "Oh, darling, it's not as bad as you think it is."

"_Anything_ that involves the words 'bloodline' and 'future' in the same sentence is bad," the blonde grumbled. Sure, he was the prince of all vampires, but seriously, did he need to be taught about the workings of their reproduction cycles again? Nope, he was not reliving that discussion.

Seiren, as was his mother's name, sighed and rolled her eyes. "We arranged a marriage for you, dear," she started, causing him to recoil from her touch. "I'm sorry, Kaito, but you know how the monarchy works; you can't exactly escape who you were born as." And god, did she know it; her husband, in actuality, was her twin brother, even though they didn't look the part. They hadn't wanted their children to face the same fate, so they stopped trying for a girl after learning of Haruto's existence. However, arranged marriage was the only way for their sons to keep the bloodline pure, although with Kaito's case, they were attempting something that hadn't been done since before the ice age.

"I know." The blonde shut his eyes and pretended like the world hadn't just taken a big dump on his life. He thought he'd get a few more years on his roster before even considering taking the responsibility of having a family of his very own. But nope; his future was crashing down on him and he had to take it in stride without failure. "When will I see who I am to marry?"

"Next week," she replied. "We have been planning this for a while, darling; sorry we didn't tell you earlier."

Kaito just shrugged. "It's my fate; I don't exactly have a choice in the matter." With that, he turned away, not saying goodbye to his mother. He left the second floor, going to the basement rooms in order to calm his jumbled mind.

He could only wonder who the girl was that he was marrying.


	2. Claws

Sitting on a branch, the girl stared downward, orange eyes glowing. She was watching a human scramble through the snow along the path, tugging along a cart with his horse. The animal knew she was there, and she smelled the fear coming from it. However, the horse was not her target;no, she was gazing at something much more appetizing. Licking her lips, she continued her observation; she could hear the man's heartbeat clear as day, how he too was a little frightened by the shifting of shadows.

"You're going to be mine," she whispered quietly, crawling on all fours along the branch. She stopped and the end of the thin limb, priming herself to launch forward. The man was just crossing underneath her, his eyes sweeping around cautiously. A click echoed through the forest and he abruptly stopped his horse, readying the gun on his hip, looking about. Satisfied with him, she sprung forward.

Her body shape changed, from that of a teenage girl to a monstrous beast that looked similar to a wolf. The transformation was grotesque, her jaw elongating, as well as the rest of her bones. Black hair swept over her, of which the thick mane on the front of her muzzle hardened into a dark red beak, while the fur along the spine formed into small spikes. Four thick-muscled legs came down on the man, massive fangs tearing into his torso and killing him instantly. Under the immense weight of the creature's six meter long body, the cart collapsed, pinning the poor horse to the ground and forcing the mount to watch its master be torn apart by something that was the ultimate definition of nightmares.

The wolf-like monster turned her head, orange eyes aglow, fur bristling. The human's corpse rest underneath her large claws, his torso turned in such a way that surely his spine was broken. She wished she could smile in this form; the equivalent was a mighty roar that shattered any peace within the night, the snow around her mouth melting almost instantaneously. Lowering her maw down, she pulled the man apart, filling herself with a weak sustenance of his blood; enough to last for a few days, but she would be craving blood until she found a worthy male to feed from.

Speaking of males, she heard a pack of them headed her way. She started to growl, sending a signal reverberating through the ground. This was her meal; the horse on the ground whined in fear, struggling to free itself from the reins. The larger creature turned her massive head, roaring at the damn horse to silence itself before she ripped it apart too.

The small pack of males came through the trees, their paws heavy as they approached. They were relatively taken aback at seeing a female, especially one of her size, but nonetheless they circled her; five in all, their combined power, she knew they were thinking, would take her down; that was the only possible way for her to submit enough for them to take advantage of her. Blood rushed to the keratin on her snout, brightening the color as she slammed her tail hard against the ground and roared at them.

The first male, the largest yet still barely over half her size, came forward, lips drawn back, ears flattened. "We only want the horse," he growled to her in the werewolf language.

"How _dare_ you ask that from a female," she roared angrily back, snapping at him. They didn't have the red snout like she did; males had blue blood, and their 'beaks' were already started to brighten. They were both angry and aroused; _typical pack of rogue males_, she thought bitterly. It was obvious from how this small group was handling themselves that they had been humans once; werewolves were the only race able to transform humans into their own. These males were overly-confident and didn't seem to realize that challenging an alpha, especially of her status, was an extremely bad idea. Alphas had a weapon that regulars and changelings didn't; and that weapon was hidden along her tail.

"We'll force you to give it to us," the leader stated, swiping his tail to order the others to close in on her. The five males were growling in excitement, teeth bared and jaws snapping in order to intimidate her. She stood her ground, swinging her head around and giving them one last warning growl. They didn't listen to her, coming closer, snouts glowing blue.

She roared, throwing herself around and rousing the deadly spines on her tail, which had been flattened to make them appear like fur. Abruptly she swung her tail hard, sending spines into three of the males. The poison soon took effect as the spines impaled them; two of the three died upon impact, their spinal cords severed behind the head. The last one fell to the ground, whining in agony as the poison attacked his nervous system. He too died, falling quiet with thump of his head on the hard ground.

The female turned to the leader, who was now cowering in fear alongside his remaining comrade. "Now," she snapped, her own beak glowing a bright crimson, "I'll give you ten seconds to leave." She readied her spines, watching as the two males scrambled away, heads lowered and running as fast as possible.

She was about to relax when she heard worried barking. Two new werewolves, one male and one female, came barreling in her direction. At least these two she recognized; she lowered her guard, flattening the spines once more and turning towards them. Even as they came to a skidding halt beside her, her snout continued to glow, the adrenaline still rushing through her veins.

"Droite!" the male werewolf, a regular, called out, worry in his bark. The alpha sat back on her haunches and settled her eyes on the two, absentmindedly squishing the remaining organs of the human underneath her paws. "We heard you from the manor; are you okay?"

"Fighting off males, Gauche," she replied, head tilted towards the ground. "Normal for me, and you know this."

"We were worried, princess," the smaller female stated, coming towards the alpha. This female had thick brown hair with white spots. Her eyes looked up in concern.

"I'm fine, Cathy," Droite replied. "Honestly, you two need to stop concerning yourselves so much with me; it's irritating."

Ah, typical female alpha personality; didn't need others to help her, no matter what the situation was. Cathy let out a heavy breath, exasperated, while the red male beside her just growled in irritation. Gauche raced forward, tackling the alpha to the ground. He was half her size, a massive amount of effort having to be put into pinning her down. Droite could easily fling him off, or paralyze him, but she wasn't going to do that.

"I'm not allowing my girlfriend to be so ignorant of herself!" he practically roared in her face, his snout glowing blue. She could smell his imprinting scent flowing from him, but she rolled eyes and shoved him off of her. His body fell like a lump of rocks to the snowy ground, his eyes on her as she stood and shook out her fur.

"You two didn't just come here to help me out," Droite growled, flaring out some of her spines to get Gauche to stay quiet.

Cathy, who was cleaning her paws while watching the quarrel, looked up quickly and stopped what she was doing immediately. "Your parents requested your presence, princess. It sounded quite urgent."

Droite internally sighed to herself. Being the princess of the werewolves, as well as the firstborn child of the current leaders of the monarchy, was the damned hardest thing to be. Hissing angrily, she stomped off, sure that her snout was still aglow with all the blood filling the keratin hollows. Gauche and Cathy followed behind her, with the former throwing off his imprinting scent still; it irritated Droite to no extent that he had already claimed her as his even though 1) she was so large that he couldn't perform the mating ceremony and 2) her parents wouldn't allow her to mate a mortal regular. Didn't stop her from dating him, though.

The manor was bristling with activity as she approached the back entrance. The guards standing at the doors already had a robe prepared for her, and she changed back into human form, a pale girl with a well-developed figure and black/violet hair. The two guards came to her side, surrounding her in the warmth of the robe; she gratefully placed herself into it, tying the belt around her waist and climbing the steps barefoot. Her mother was waiting for her at the door, allowing only her inside; Gauche and Cathy were locked out, having to take to their posts again.

"You know," Cecilia began, looking through thick bangs at her daughter, "you reek of male imprint. Did that mutt of yours try mounting you again?"

"He's only possessive," Droite muttered, irritated. "Why did you call me back here? I was busy fetching myself some food." Come to think of it, what had happened to that horse she had left behind? Damn, she needed to go back; her stomach obviously agreed with the idea.

"Your father has made a deal with another family." Cecilia lead the way into the study, where Droite's sire was currently discussing issues with a man that smelled awful, at least to the girl. "Heartland, sweetie, I've brought our daughter."

The green-haired man looked up, pausing his discussion with the smelly guy. "Ah, Droite, Cecilia, how nice of you to join us." Heartland gestured to the guy he was talking to, who had crazy blue hair. "This here is Futoshi; he joined us from Japan."

It was odd to see somebody from Japan, since the glaciers from the ice age had nearly destroyed the island country; hell, half the planet was still uninhabitable because of radiation damage. The man named Futoshi and smelling worse than three-week-old rotting meat nervously stuck his hand out, hoping to get a handshake from the princess. She wrinkled her nose but shook his hand politely anyways; something besides his scent struck her as odd and she warily stepped away from him.

"Anyway, Droite," Heartland said, leaning forward in his chair and placing his elbows on his desk, "We have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Droite could already tell she was going to hate this, from the weird look in her father's eyes and the way Futoshi was staring at her.

"I've decided to finally get you mated," her dad explained. She looked at him with a frown; shock was overcoming her but she didn't show it. "Futoshi here is the wedding planner; he and I have been discussing the plans, and we've decided that next Wednesday shall be a good time for you and your fiance to tie the not."

"Next Wednesday, huh." Well, she should have expected this. She was, after all, the heir to her parents' kingdom and this was probably the only way she would have been able to get a mate, anyways. Sighing heavily, defeated, she nodded weakly; Droite couldn't go against her parents wishes lest she want to be disgraced. After all, being one of the immortal alphas, she didn't have a choice in the matter. "Who am I mating, anyway?"

"A fit, young boy. He's about your age, too." Heartland sent a sharp look at Futoshi before the man could speak up. "Now, Cecilia, can you take Droite to the maids? They've been waiting for days to find her a dress."

"Yes, honey!" Cecilia gently took Droite's arm and lead the girl out of the room. As soon as they had left, Droite's mother took her daughter into a tight hug, knowing that the poor girl would be having problems accepting the fact that in less than seven days, she'd be with someone who wasn't Gauche.

"You're so young, my darling," the older female said, gently patting her daughter's head as Droite just fell into the embrace. "You haven't even had your first Haze yet."

"Mom, don't remind me." Everyone knew about a female alpha's time of fertility; and dammit, nobody ever wanted to be in the vicinity if it happened. Only the male she was mated to would be able to stand the waves of crazed sexual desire. Droite knew she was overdue for her Haze; it usually hit alphas at age 125, and she was a healthy 129 year-old teenage alpha. It was close, but it wasn't going to happen for a while.

"Ah, don't worry, my dear." Cecilia released Droite from the embrace and started dragging her daughter upstairs, to where the dressing room was, along with the ten or so maids that the manor possessed just for the princess. As soon as the two had reached the room, Cecilia pushed her daughter inside, saying that she was going to wait for a surprise while Droite forced herself not to transform and tear the maids into shreds as they chattered like birds around her.

_I hate dresses_, Droite thought to herself, allowing the maids to do as they pleased. They pulled her out of the robe, placing her into a pair of lacy undergarments and started measuring her. She rolled her eyes at the fact that these servants of hers were jealous of the size of her breasts despite her extremely thin frame; she blamed the fact that the monarchy were all built to please. Hell, her mother had a larger chest and wider hips. Droite couldn't help who she was born as.

"Oh, I say we dress her in butterflies," one of the youngest maids said, pulling out some fabric from out of freaking nowhere and going to a sewing machine. The others squealed at the idea, and Droite wanted to burn them alive; she was, however, practically glued to the pedestal they were using to get her figure down right. Awkwardly she looked around the room, at the maids in their cute little black dresses, at the dress that was quickly being formed.

Who was this mysterious boy she was going to mate to? And would he be able to defeat her in the ceremonial battle that every mated couple had to go through?


	3. The Love One Feels For Another

_**If you did not catch the important notice on my profile, I highly advise you look at it. Please, do not flame/complain until you've actually gone and read the notice.**_

* * *

><p>The night air the day before Kaito is supposed to meet his fiancee is cold, nearly painting his face with frost and freezing his airways. Slowly, he breathed out, blowing away a few snowflakes with water vapor. His fangs ached as his stomach growled angrily; he quietly ignored the signs and leaned forward on the railing, frowning harder as he looked at the ground below. Servants were brushing the stone paths free of snow, acting like they didn't have a care in the world, and secretly, Kaito wondered if they hated being slaves to the mighty Tenjos. He knew for fact that his grandparents were not good to the servants, and they had made that clear; that's why Kaito's parents were ruling right now. Faker and Seiren didn't punish the slaves, though, for murdering the previous king and queen; maybe that was why they were so content with working?<p>

Gentle footsteps echoed from below, more elegant than that of a servant vampire's heavy footfalls. His eyes found the source quickly, and he nearly groaned in exasperation. The female's scent was filled with emotion, along with the scent of something _else_ on her that he only recognized because he watched his mother go through it. She caught his gaze and waved up at him, using her blood wings to fly up to the balcony. Her soft, blue hair swayed gently in the breeze as she landed gracefully next to him, her slippers barely making a sound on the mahogany wood.

"Good morning, Kaito," Rio began, her crimson eyes glowing. Hell, her entire body was glowing radiantly, or at least it seemed like it. He rolled his eyes, irritated with her sudden visit and lack of honorific.

"Rio," he said plainly, acting as platonic as possible. "I'm surprised Ryouga let you out of his sight with your... _condition_."

"Ah, you can smell it on me, can't you?" Of course he could; even the damn servant vampires, severely depleted in their superhuman genes, could smell it all over her. She placed a hand over her lower abdomen, a sad smile gracing her features. Kaito pressed his lips into a straight line, avoiding looking at her.

"Rio, please go home." Yes, he was concerned about her; they had grown up together, with him being around Ryouga so much. But for god's sakes, she was married already and in such a delicate state for a female vampire... he couldn't risk himself wanting to feed off of her and mark her as his own. His body was calling for him to pin her up against the rail and drain her, make her _his_ territory. But he hadn't the right, since Ryouga had already staked claims on the girl. Along with the fact that he too was going to get married quite soon. "You're too delicate to be out here right now. With how Ryouga is, you know how upset he'll be if he finds out you've been out seeing me."

"You already know why I'm risking two lives, Kaito." And yeah, he did. They both did, and it was painful. Activities outside of marriage of the romantic sort were taboo within their culture; and that was saying something considering siblings commonly married each other in the aristocracy and monarchy. "And I'm not about to go back to that damn mansion because you tell me so."

Time to spill the beans. "Rio, I'm getting married soon." The female's eyes flew wide, and she stepped away until she bumped into a table. Kaito kept his expression neutral to keep from revealing anything to her. "I won't be able to see you anymore once the bond is finalized." _It's for the better_, he thought with a twinge of pain. _ Better... for both of us_. "And besides, Rio... do you really want your child to grow up in that type of situation?"

He had her there. Breathing out, she crossed her arms, plucking at her blue scarf. "You know I would never do that." Her parents were similar, hardly ever home due to their position within the aristocracy. Sighing hard, she looked at him, determined. "But you know how I feel, Kaito."

"I understand that, Rio." This was like trying to pull a werewolf away from its food; fighting with Rio over this issue was not going to get them anywhere. "And you know like hell that if I had it my way, you'd be with me and not your twin brother."

"I love him as much as I do you and you know that." She wanted to hiss; torn over Ryouga and Kaito, she didn't know if she'd be any happier in the universe that the blonde was describing. Even though she much would rather be carrying Kaito's child, instead of her brother's, she loved Ryouga as well, and the thought of leaving him for this pureblood prince made her cringe. God, why couldn't she be a pureblood and have the ability to mark anything they wanted? And to think that Kaito would outlive her...

"Rio..." Great, he put her in a place she didn't want to be. Dragging a hand through his hair, he came forward and wrapped his arms around her. She still had her wings out, surprisingly; he caressed her shoulder blades, forcing the scars to split open again and pull in her wings. "I'm sorry."

This gentle embrace was almost too much for her. The burn in her chest from desire amplified the moment he touched her. Her heart raced, and she heard the primal thoughts of her child wondering what was going on. Rio wrapped her arms around his torso; he probably felt awkward due to the small bump currently between them. But she could smell that he was hurting because of this, and the one emotion he hid was flowing about freely.

He wouldn't kiss her; his parents would be very mad if he lost any of his chastity to anyone besides who he was to marry. But dammit, as he pulled away from her, those pink lips of hers were looking more appetizing the more he looked at them. His fangs began to elongate, but he snapped his jaw shut and turned away from the younger female. She wasn't his and she never would be.

"Fara!" he called down towards the workers. A boy with rough brown hair looked up, his single fang flashing in the dim light from the torches outside.

"Yes, Kaito-dono?" Fara inquired, pausing his work with the shovel in his hands.

"See to it that Kamishiro-san gets home safely," Kaito ordered. He turned to the female just as she flapped out her wings again. "Don't come back without a guard, _baka_."

She smiled, displaying her fangs, and lifted away. Rio plopped down on the ground, and Fara took her arm, leading her away from the Tenjo estate. The blonde prince watched her as she left, coercing his fangs back to normal length and his stomach to calm down its fussing. Longing pulled at his heartstrings and he barely contained the instinct to fly over to her and take her as his. He hadn't the right, even though technically as the prince he could request anyone to his liking.

Turning around, Kaito headed inside. The living room on the top floor, the fourth floor, was large, and he had it all to himself. This entire floor would be his, and his alone once he became married to whoever it was he was betrothed to. Muttering to himself angrily about being a prince, he sat down on one of the heavily-furred couches and dropped his head between his knees, threading his fingers together on the back of his head.

Being a prince was a lot harder than it looked, especially when you're in love with someone you can never be with.

* * *

><p>Droite wasn't too happy as she was called out into the courtyard by none other than the male she wished she could imprint on. She disliked the daylight, as it hurt her eyes, forcing her to wear a pair of glasses that blocked out the harmful rays and dress in thick clothing, among having to use a parasol to block out the sun. She felt too elegant, and it was a feeling she hoped to get rid of quickly. The faster she was able to get into her regular pair of leggings and blouse, the faster she would get to feeling a little better. Frowning at her boyfriend as she approached him, she looked him over.<p>

Gauche was lit like a live wire, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck every so often. Oh, yes, the typical anger of an imprinted male about to lose his mate. Despite her earlier dislike of the fact that he had officially made her his mate without her knowledge, she couldn't help the extreme guilt she felt for putting him in this situation. The way his face seemed to age far passed what it should be, and she found herself missing the big, goofy smiles he had given her at the start of their relationship, before shit hit the fan.

As soon as she stepped onto the terrace, his head snapped up, his eyes widening slightly at her outrageous appearance. He was used to seeing her wearing next to nothing in clothing due to her transforming so damn often; the fact that she appeared like she was about to go through the mountains without her wolf form bothered him greatly. Then a smirk came about him as he saw that she wasn't too pleased with the look herself.

"Why in the _hell_ are you calling me out here, in the middle of the day, no less." Irritation seemed to be her main mode lately, and she could barely contain her displeasure and pretty much everything anyone did around her. "Stop that smug look; I'll chew on your bones before I let you scrutinize me any further." Even though, honestly, she didn't give a rat's ass what the monarchy placed her as. As far as she knew, only her little brother and sister gave a damn about her.

"You look like, what the humans call, an Eskimo." Gauche was prepared for the angry swipe that came his way, and he merely held her wrist to stop her from tearing into his face with her sharp nails. "Anyway, I heard from your parents yesterday." His tone dropped to serious levels, the frown he possessed making the poor alpha female freeze in her tracks. "You're getting mated to a male that they deemed fit for you."

"They said that, yes," she replied, pulling her wrist from him. He stood up, ironically taller than her in human form, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She gazed up at him through the thick, dark lenses, pursing her lips.

"You're powerful enough to overthrow that ruling, Droite," Gauche started; he pressed a finger to her mouth to keep her from interrupting him. "And besides, imprinting doesn't work very well with arranged matings, and your parents should understand that." He had imprinted on her and every male and female knew it; his scent was all over her, declaring her as his. Yet she was unable to return much of that feeling, her lack of imprint on him being the wedge that was driving them apart. The fact that she was going to be tamed by another male pissed him off beyond belief. She was _his_, godmotherfuckingdammit. Not whoever this guy was that was going to have his mitts all over the princess.

"I realize that, Gauche," Droite started, flicking his hands off of her, "But you don't realize what peril that puts you in. Besides, what good is power if you cannot protect the ones you love?" She turned away, walking forward slightly; he followed after her as she picked up her pace. His adrenaline was on hyperdrive and he so desperately wanted to take her, out in the woods where nobody would notice. But she had no sex drive whatsoever; the Haze would activate that for her, and god, he couldn't wait for that. He hoped she would go into it tomorrow, when she was supposed to meet her fiance; he could literally smell the hormones in her, waiting to activate and trigger the debilitating but pleasurable process. But nope, her body wasn't ready, and it hadn't been ready for nearly four human years.

"Droite," he started as they entered the woods. The trees blocked the sun partially; the princess lowered her glasses and looked at him as he began again. "I love you, so much, but why? Why are you going along with this?"

"If I stain the family's name, Gauche," she said, stopping and turning fully to him, "I will be killed, along with you and any other werewolf who has ever been in contact with me. Before that, the man I'm supposed to mate will probably use me to his own pleasure before killing me outright. Do you want that to happen? Hm?"

"I love you enough to risk that." His arms came around her, holding her close. "Droite, please, we can make a run for it, right now. I'll take care of you. I'll service you during your Haze. I'll make sure you're safe."

She wanted to cry, and she came damn close to losing it. But she set her face in stone and said the heartbreaking words. "I'm... sorry, Gauche. But I won't let you get killed over this."

Cursing loudly, he yanked her into a rough kiss, not giving a damn if others were in the area. She groaned against him, dropping the parasol in favor of wrapping her arms around his torso since she couldn't reach any higher than that. Droite winced upon feeling how aroused her boyfriend was, and how desperate he was to take her. But she was unable to respond, her body not having the necessary means to do so. Until her Haze started, she would remain, pretty much, impotent and sterile. She broke the kiss shortly after that, picking up her parasol from the ground and leaving Gauche behind as she ran full speed towards the Yamamoto manor.

Her mother let her in, obviously disgusted with the fact that the scent of male need was all over the younger alpha. Droite ignored Cecilia to the best of her abilities and raced to the basement rooms, looking to escape the harsh sunlight and the wrath of her parents from seeing her with Gauche. Tears broke from the dam she had put up as she entered the corridor leading to her set of rooms, and she broke down, sinking to the floor and tossing her parasol across the wooden floor. Anger and sadness ripped her heart apart again over the fact that she loved that boy, yet she couldn't imprint on him, and he was being yet again kicked out of her family. Gauche was her love, but her soul wasn't able to accept it. Her soul would forever reject him, and therefore she would never be able to be with him even if this hadn't happened.

It was lonely, being at the top of her kingdom...


End file.
